


An Unexpected Night

by destiel_lemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, I have no idea what to tag, M/M, Moaning, Smut, porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lemmings/pseuds/destiel_lemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke is winding down from the show this night his thoughts start to trail off. All of the sudden something unexpected happens.<br/>(First time ever writing so I'm horrible at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Night

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I have no idea where this came from, I couldn't sleep and thus this was born. First time writing any of this in general so gurl don't be rude. But honestly comments would be great!

It had always been a post-show ritual for Luke to sit down and just think about the events of that night. He was hoping that tonight would he would get that pleasure and just reminis on all they have accomplished. As he sat in his bunk on the bus that is already rolling off to their next destination he just smiled to himself, he couldn't be more proud of the boys.  
Speaking of them he could hear them watching a movie in the back room, how they had the energy he didn't have a clue. Luke sighed and thought of how wicked they sounded tonight and rembered all the 'muke' moments that happens tonight. Sure he loved Michael but honestly he had his eye on someone else. Someone who sadly didn't get to move around the stage. His mind drifted over to the drummer who he's had an eye on for a while and once again sighed. He knew it most likely never will happen being that he hasn't even told the boys about being bisexual but hey, a man can dream. As he started to think more about Ashton he felt heat take over him.  
Luke cursed now was not the time to be getting a stiff over the drummer. But he couldn't help it, he remembers the sweat sliding down his bulging bisceps and woah, he need to slow down. As more and more exhilarating thoughts flooded in he could feel himself grow fully hard and groaned. 'Why the fuck do I do this to myself' Luke thought. He finally decided that it wouldn't hurt to relive himeself of the strain.  
As his hand ghosted down his torso he shivered, it had been a while. With all the touring he hasn't had time to his self. When he finally reached the elastic of his boxers he let out a breath. 'To jerk of or not to jerk off' was his thought as he laughed softly to himeself. He finally couldn't take it anymore as he pulled off his boxers and slowly grasping his pulsing length. 'Fuck' He thought it had been to long. As he lazily stroked himself more thoughts of Ash flooded in. His hand started to take off twisting and turning. Closing around more confidently now.  
As he started teasing his tip he could feel the pleasure building up more and he exhaled deeply, he had to keep quiet. As he started pumping faster soft moans and groans flowed out of his mouth, images of Ash's hand do these movements to him driving him closer to the edge. The fricton on his now slick from pre-come cock making him moan even louder. Him not noticing how loud he was getting. And not noticing the cautious footsteps approaching his bunk.  
When the curtain was pulled open the was no time for reaction before he hear a soft gasp, at the exact same time a soft 'Ashton' escaped his lips. He opened his eyes to be met with those hazel eyes. Before knew it he wasn't alone in his bunk anymore. Suddenly his had was replace with more calased and strong one. He gasped hard already feeling his release close. 'Why didn't you tell me you were having a little party back here' Ashton said, quickening his pace. All Luke could do was moan. 'You know I've been dreaming about this, Luke.' The older man said. All Luke could think was 'Holy fuck is this really happening' He was brought out of his thought by Ashton's thumb rubbing over his tip spreading more pre-come and lips being pushed on his. The moans being thrown out were something that you would hear in top notch porn. And for once he wasn't ashamed.  
When Ashton started milking Luke's tounge with his own was when Luke knew it wouldn't be much longer, with the man of his dreams kissing him feaverishly and milking his cock he's surprised he hasn't blown already. He pulled away 'Fucking hell Ash, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer.' The pace was quickend and lips were devouering his body. Tounge licking down his neck, hickys that would be a bitch to cover later being left. And his dick twitiching. Luke new this was the end, he moaned so loud and Ashton grunted in response starting to grind down into Luke's hip. When Luke felt Ashtons hard cock on his hip he was gone. He let out a suprisingly high moan as he saw stars. His load coming all over his belly and Ash's hand. While Ash was milking Luke's orgasm out of him his grinding became more urgent. A string of Luke's name falling from his lips and when Luke kissed him, Luke knew Ash was ready. His hips stuttered and the sexiest moan that Luke believes he's ever heard fell from Ashton. He felt a wetness from Ashtons cum on his hip, as he realized Ash had not even gotten out of his boxers that were now stained.  
All that was heard were heavy breaths, both men thinking of what just happened. One scared to talk and the other to baffled for words. Ash sighed 'Well, we have to talk sooner or later.' Luke thought about it and had a surge of confidence, 'Well to be honest you're fucking hot and I really like you. Have for a while now actually, so hey would you maybe want to go out and like make out and stuff.' The more he talked the more his confidence fell into reluctance. Ashton laughed and said 'You know making out sounds really great and I guess a date would be pretty good too.' Both men never had imagined their night would go like this, but neither of them were complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Like I said this is my first time writing like this in general so sorry if it was shit. Comments would be great!


End file.
